


New Lessons

by apoplectic



Series: Hidden Lessons [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: Prequel-ish to hidden lessons ☺️☺️☺️☺️
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Hidden Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002879
Comments: 35
Kudos: 36





	New Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> First good morning lol it like 1 in the morning so most of yall probably ganna see this later today 🤪🤪🤪
> 
> Secondly, this is supposed to be a prequel. But because I didn’t outline this story or anything I might change this when I ready to return to Hidden Lessons. Don’t mind any plot holes (I don’t think there's any.)

Iris was running late to class as always. Every professor knows she’s always late but somehow manages to pass the class. Today was no different. Except she has a new chemistry teacher.

Her old teacher Mr. Wells, moved on to be the director of the sciences department and student life. 

He always cut Iris slack when it came to her tardiness. Even act like he didn’t see her come to class late. As long as she organized his papers by where the students sat and update him on social justice issues because he hated all the news outlets she was good. 

But now she has a teacher named Bartholomew Allen. This man must be ancient, definitely white and she prays not racist. She knew he’ll probably hate her for being late, which will be completely her fault but that’s fine. 

Speed walking down the hall in her mid-thigh skirt and boot heels she saw Mr. Wells. 

“Iris your late and with the new hire.”

“I know doc, I’m sorry a resident had a panic attack. I stayed instead of calling another RA and now I’m late.”

“See that’s your problem Iris your too nice to these sickies.”

“Doc, that’s insulting, you can’t call people that. Especially people dealing with mentally healthy issues.”

Mr. Wells rolled his eyes, “I’m guessing that will be our next discussion. Terminology and what’s appropriate.”

“Yes sir” Iris almost forgot she was late to class. Wells seemed to notice rolling his eyes again while ripping a paper out of his book. 

“Here hand this to your professor, this should get you out of trouble.”

“Thank you, sir.” Wells was like a college godfather. Godsend. 

Grabbing the note Iris continued to class. Practically running now. She didn’t mean to bust through the door but it was quite easy. All she can think was they had to oil the hinges. 

She went sliding through the entrance. She honestly doesn’t know how she was still standing. When she looked up the class laughed and in unison said “hi Iris.”

Some yelled out, “Iris you broke your record. You're late on the first day. Your never late on the first day.” That got everyone laughing, even herself. She turned to give her teacher the note from Wells but didn’t see him. 

All she saw was this guy sitting on the desk. One of the most beautiful men she ever saw but not her teacher. Everyone must have seen the confusion. One girl yelled out, “girl we know, you can’t find the teacher right.”

The guy in front just laughed. “Hello I’m Bartholomew Allen, you can call me Barry or Allen. But please no Mr.”

Iris’ eyebrows shot up. Her teacher was the youngest professor in this department and at this level and fucking hot. What the actual fuck?!

“Hi, um here, sorry I’m late.” She said handing over the paper.

Barry read it and looked back up at her. Moving closer and dropping his voice so only she can hear him. 

“Wells told me a lot about you. Mainly you always late but somehow turns out to be the top student with two jobs. Quite a mystery you are Ms. West.”

Iris didn’t know what to say, first, she was lost in his eyes, then his voice, and finally his cologne. She will make sure she shows up on time for him. 

“I don’t care what time you guys come in or go as long as your grades stay at a B+. So don’t panic about being late.”

Iris really wanted to respond but her brain was malfunctioning. Shit, she was malfunctioning. 

“You can have a seat, Iris.”

~~~~~~

The last thing he expected when he was introducing himself was for this pretty young girl to be sliding into his classroom.

The first thing he noticed was her legs. She wasn’t tall but her legs were something else. He always thought short girls weren’t his cup of tea. Little people freak him out but damn she was a different woman. The tone of her skin was the warm brown that was flawless, smooth, and glowing. 

When his eye traveled up her figure she clearly put other women to shame. He knew she must be hated because she looks too perfect not to be. When he saw her face he knew there was a high chance he was going to get fired. 

Wells didn’t tell him his mentee look like a god damn model. Like literally, most women this beautiful was modeling or something. Not taking advanced chemistry. 

The class seems to know her, hell they seem fond of her. From the girls to the guys. That just shows she must be a sweetheart. 

He knew he didn’t have to move closer to address her but after he greeted himself, he had to see her closer. For a guy that never dated short women, she was making him feel like he might have to seat behind his desk for the remainder of the class. 

One thing he did pick up on was her shyness. He can tell she’s confident with who she is but he can also tell he makes her nervous. He just can’t tell if it’s in a good way or a bad way. Barry shook his head he shouldn’t even be thinking like this. This is his student, not some girl he sees out and about. Focusing back on the class he continued with what he was saying. 

At the end of the class, Barry wanted to talk to Iris more. For some reason, he wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to see what made her tick. He told himself this will be it. One conversation and he’ll never put a focus on her again. He was sure she would say something that would make him not like her. 

When he ended class most of the students rushed and filed out. But not Iris, she took her time to finish the last of her notes and begin packing up. 

Stepping up on the first level of seats, Barry stated, “this must be why your always late.”

He can tell that shocked Iris, she must have thought he would just ignore her until she left. 

“I’m not always late.”

“Your mentor disagrees but he also seems to not care.”

Iris approached him slowly stop at the step above him. And she still was shorter. “Mr. Allen, I mean, Barry, Allen, sir.” Iris couldn’t help but be nervous around him. 

“I think I like the way you say, sir.” Barry honestly didn’t mean to say that out loud but he did and he can see Iris wasn’t even breathing. Hell, she couldn’t even gasp. 

Before he could try and fix this downhill spiral, they heard someone at the door yelling his name.

Barry didn’t even realize he was so close to her until he jumped back from hearing his name. Luckily when he looked he saw his best friend who was reading and calling out for him. So he didn’t see how close they were. 

Moving back away from Iris, Barry knew he had to stay clear of her. He knew if he gave her the attention he wanted he would make her his. “Have a good day Ms. West.”

She nodded, “Sir,” and with that, she left. 

He swore she knew what that did to him. He’s definitely going to stay away.

Cisco walked in, “Iris”

“Mr. Ramon, see you at 3:15.”

“3 o’clock, Iris 3 o’clock.”

Iris just laughed and walked out.

“Barry, I see you have Iris as a student, she’s always late but hella smart. And she keeps taking Journalism and science classes. Like who is her advisor and how did they approve this. No one knows if she’s a science major or a journalism major.”

That caught Barry’s attention, “maybe she’s both. She could be getting two different degrees.”

Cisco shrugged, “I don’t know, you ready for brunch?”

“Yea, let’s go.” Barry made a promise to himself not to talk, look or even email Iris. As long as he can erase her from her his mind, he’ll be okay. All he has to do is stay away from someone he knows he wants. How hard can that be?

**Author's Note:**

> What yall think 🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔  
> Fun little prequel oneshot to write. Should I redo it when I come back to hidden Lessons or is this okay? 
> 
> Ps. Selfishly new chap is half done. The problem is the new chap is getting really long but I don’t want to split it and prolong the second half for another week or two. Would yall be okay with a really long chapter or make it two separate chapters? Please comment, it will def cut update time in half. 
> 
> As always sending positive vibes and blessings and of course hugs 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗


End file.
